smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Агни
Мифология Мало что может сравниться с пламенем, которое способно как разрушать, так и очищать. Агни, бог огня, является воплощение качеств, за каждое из которых отвечает одна из его двух голов. Мнения о его происхождении расходятся. Одни считают, что он появился в результате трения двух деревянных палочек друг о друга, а другие же уверены, что он появился в начале времен благодаря космической энергии, создавшей все сущее. Агни - один из важнейших богов пантеона со множеством обязанностей. В начале времен роль Агни не уступала роли его брата-близнеца Индры - на его плечах лежало множество обязанностей. В противовес брату, что служит покровителем воинов, Агни - главное лицо священников и посредник между смертными и богами. Огонь всегда присутствует на индийских ритуалах - поэтому именно Агни доносит до богов слова молений и жертвоприношения, путешествуя между Небом и Землей. Ему рады в каждом доме и чтут за преданность. С помощью огня Агни несет людям тепло и свет, а также очищает все нечистое. Дым от его костров - это сам воздух, что не дает небу упасть. Несмотря на свою доброту и услужливость - у Агни все же два лица. Одно из них повернуто к богам и людям, и олицетворяет доброту и очищение. Другое же - мрачное и решительное, направляет бога огня играть свою роль во вселенском цикле созидания и разрушения - и Агни превращает все злодеяния этого мира в пепел. Достижения Способности Плюсы и минусы Плюсы Большая область применения умений Имеет эскейп Имеет хорошее оглушение Минусы Нужна практика Уязвим во время ультимейта Рекомендуемый закуп Обычный закуп= |-|Закуп для арены= Интересная информация *Agni's Swagni skin originated from players calling Agni's old model Swagni, due to his original walk animation. The skin's walk animation also references this. *There is an announcer pack themed after Agni's Swagni skin, given as a reward for gathering 6,000 Fantasy Points for the Season Ticket 2015. You can listen to it here: Swagni Announcer pack. *One of Agni's jokes, "Only you can prevent forest fires. Well... Unless I'm around.", is probably a reference to the 1980's Smokey the Bear commercial. *One of Agni's taunts, "Like a match, I burn more than once.", is a reference to the prank where where you burn a match, then shut the fire and touch someones skin with the burnt area. *Agni's Infernal skin is a possible reference to the character Human Torch from Marvel Comics' The Fantastic Four. *One of Infernal Agni's Warding quote, "Ward on!", might be in reference to the Human Torch's catchphrase, "Flame on!". *One of Infernal Agni's taunts, "Go hot or go home!", is a altered version of the title of the song Get Hot or Go Home. *One of Swagni's quotes when he uses his 1st ability, "Can you dig it, sucker!", is a reference to a quote made in the film The Warriors. *One of Swagni's quotes when he uses his 2nd ability, "Swagni Pimp Slap!", is a reference to the saying Pimp Slap. *Swagni's quote when he uses his ultimate, "Make it rain!", is a reference to the saying and song with the same title Make It Rain by singer '[Fat Joe.'' *One of Swagni's taunts, "''You play with fire, you might get burned.", is a reference to the saying Play with fire. Скины Стандартный= |-|Крематорий= или 9500 |skinvoice=Голосовой пакет Agni |skinmodel1=SkinShot Agni Incinerator.png |skinextra= Этот скин имеет особые эффекты способностей }} |-|Вулканический= |skinvoice=Голосовой пакет Agni |skinvideo=Агни - Вулканический |skinextra= Этот скин имеет особые анимации персонажа и эффекты способностей }} |-|Свэгни= |skinvoice=Голосовой пакет Swagni |skinmodel1=SkinShot Agni Swagni.png |skinextra= Этот скин имеет особые анимации персонажа и эффекты способностей |skinvideo=Агни - Свэгни }} |-|Триумф & Агни= Этот скин имеет особые анимации персонажа и эффекты способностей This skin is awarded for completing the Spread the Love Achievement (Played 10 hours with a player you have referred in your party). }} |-|Curse= This skin comes with custom ability effects }} |-|Инферно= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin could only be obtained by unlocking 12 or more items from the Odyssey before January 9, 2015. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=Мастерство бога 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Agni Golden.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=Мастерство бога 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Agni Legendary.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=Мастерство бога 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Agni Diamond.png }} Список изменений